Un dragon, une histoire
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Un dragon fait des ravages dans le royaume d'Ellsellgé, massacrant des vies de villages en villages. Il faut absolument l'arrêter avant qu'il ne cause la perte du royaume. Le Prince Mathieu et son chevalier protecteur Antoine partent donc au combat accompagnés d'un groupe de chevaliers prometteurs. Arriveront-ils à sauver tout ce qui tient à leurs cœurs? [Matoine-fins Alternatives]
1. Base

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages tels qu'ils sont et l'univers appartiennent à La Mandragore de Nantes, les vidéastes évoqués appartiennent évidemment à eux même, seul leur nom et leur image sont empruntés. Seul l'histoire et le déroulement du scénario m'appartient, ainsi que Daniel Esil. (bien que ce nom soit donné en clin d'œil à l'une de mes amies)

 **RATTING** : Je mets T pour présence de violence dans les fins qui suivront cette base.

 **RESUME** : Un dragon fait des ravages dans le royaume d'Ellsellgé, massacrant des vies de villages en villages. Il faut absolument l'arrêter avant qu'il ne cause la perte du royaume. Le Prince Mathieu et son chevalier protecteur Antoine partent donc au combat accompagnés d'un groupe de chevaliers prometteurs. Arriveront-ils à sauver tout ce qui tient à leurs cœurs ?

 _Hello tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour un OS un peu spécial aujourd'hui !_

 _Donc comme certains d'entre vous l'ont devinés ou sont au courant de ce que je préparais depuis plus d'une semaine et demi, j'ai écrit une histoire basé sur la fanfiction_ _ **« Non mais t'as vu ce que tu décides »**_ _de la_ _Mandragore de Nantes_ _. Pour faire simple, c'est une histoire alternative dans cet univers, dans lequel il n'y a jamais eu de complot ou de maladie bovines etc… Et ça se passe dans le futur de la fic original puisque Mathieu et Antoine ont ici 22 et 30 ans alors que dans l'original, ils ont 14 et 22 ans. _

_Alors, que je vous explique comment cet OS a vu le jour. En gros, j'ai parlé de Matoine et de Dragons dans NMTAVCQTD en disant que ce serait trop bien d'écrire un truc qui réunirait le tout et… Ben il y a plein de monde qui me l'ont demandé xD Du coup voilà, c'est fait._

 _Cependant, cet OS est très particulier. C'est un OS à fins alternatives. Ce chapitre-ci est donc en fait la base de l'OS, et les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des fins différentes de cet incipit, qui varient selon la race du dragon qui attaque Ellsellgé. Il y aura donc une happy end, une happy end relative et deux bad end. Evidemment, je ne donnerai jamais leur ordre de parution, vous ne saurait à qu'elle fin vous avez eu à faire qu'à la fin de celle-ci pour garder le suspense !_

 _Une dernière chose avant que je ne vous laisse lire : Cet OS n'a pas besoin que vous ayez lu la fic originel pour comprendre ce qu'il s'y passe. Bien sûr, c'est conseillé (surtout que c'est une très bonne histoire) pour mieux comprendre le rôle de certains personnages ainsi que leurs relations, de même pour comprendre les zones géographiques dont parle l'histoire. Mais ce n'est pas indispensable, j'ai fait en sorte que ce soit tout de même compréhensible pour les gens qui ne connaissent pas NMTAVCQTD._

 _Voilà voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Je tiens juste à remercier la Mandra pour sa fabuleuse histoire et pour m'avoir permise de poster mon OS sur mon compte, ainsi que LeChangenom pour son rôle de bêta lectrice, je vous aime 3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un dragon, une histoire

 **« Monseigneur ! On a des nouvelles du Nord du Royaume !**

 **\- Quelles sont-elles ?**

 **\- Elles ne sont pas bonnes messire… »**

Le roi Henri grimaça en prenant la lettre que lui tendait son messager. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il se racontait sur ce bout de papier, mais il craignait que ses doutes soient confirmés en ouvrant ladite lettre. Il rentra dans la salle principale du château où reposait son trône et parfois, une table dédiée aux réunions stratégiques. Ce jour-là, cette table était bien présente suite à un besoin urgent d'un conseil alors que le pays était dans une situation délicate et quelques conseillers ainsi que le Prince Mathieu se trouvaient autour d'elle, en attente du retour de leur souverain. Celui-ci rejoignit rapidement l'assemblée en ouvrant la lettre et la lisant rapidement.

Il grimaça.

 **« Quelles sont les nouvelles ?,** demanda Karim Debache, un comte de l'Est du Royaume d'Ellsellgé. **Parle-t-elle de notre problème actuel ?**

 **\- Elle a encore frappé ?,** reprit Mathieu en voyant la tête de son père qui voulait tout dire du contenu de la lettre.

 **\- Oui malheureusement… Dans le Nord du pays, à quelques villages de Panda.**

 **\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! C'est la deuxième attaque en une semaine ! On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés !,** reprit Etienne Gnik.

 **\- Mais que voulez-vous faire face à une telle créature ? Elle déchiquèterait le moindre de nos hommes en un rien de temps !,** s'opposa Yéyé Lequini.

 **\- On ne peut pas la laisser détruire notre pays non plus ! Il faut l'arrêter !,** reprit Mathieu.

 **\- Mais comment voulez-vous faire ? On n'a aucune chance face à elle !**

 **\- Ne rien faire mènerai à notre perte. Si elle continue à attaquer les villages comme cela, elle finira bien par attaquer les villes puis le château. Il faut la tuer avant qu'elle ne nous tue.**

 **\- Et que proposes-tu Mathieu,** demanda Henri.

 **\- Je prendrai avec moi nos meilleurs chevaliers, des volontaires, et je galoperai vers le Nord pour retrouver cette chose et mettre fin à ses jours.**

 **\- Aurais-tu perdu la tête ?! Je ne te laisserai pas partir à ta mort !**

 **\- Père, je me dois d'emmener nos chevaliers au combat. Le courage est quelque chose de difficile à obtenir et surtout à garder.** **Si on veut que nos hommes triomphent de la créature, il faut qu'ils aient quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Savoir leur Prince à leurs côtés les aidera surement à tenir devant leur combat.**

 **\- Tu es le futur roi ! Tu ne peux pas partir risquer ta vie comme ça !**

 **\- Mais le peuple, que veut-t-il ? Un roi qui reste cloitré dans son château alors qu'une menace règne dehors en attendant que ses hommes se tuent pour lui ? Ou un roi qui risque sa vie pour tenter de sauver son royaume et des milliers de vies ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'y aller ! »**

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

 **« Mon Seigneur, vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre fils partir ainsi,** insista Yéyé.

 **\- Mais je le dois ! Je n'ai plus 14 ans,** **je suis assez adulte pour savoir l'ampleur de cette décision, mais je sais aussi que si je ne pars pas, le Royaume entier risquerait de tomber,** appuya le Prince.

 **\- Bon très bien…,** renonça le roi. **Mais tu ne pars pas si tu n'as pas au moins une dizaine de chevalier avec toi ! Les meilleurs que tu trouves !**

 **\- Je m'en occupe dès ce soir pour être prêt à partir demain.**

 **\- Alors soit. Je veux un compte rendu ce soir. »**

Certaines personnes autours de la table essayèrent de faire changer d'avis au roi, mais rien n'y fit, il avait pris sa décision, bien que celle-ci lui soit douloureuse.

Chacun retournèrent à leurs occupations, plus ou moins catastrophé par ce conseil. Mathieu retourna dans sa chambrée, où l'attendait son chevalier protecteur.

 **« Alors ?,** demanda Antoine alors que Mathieu rentrait dans la salle.

 **\- Je pars demain avec une partie de nos chevaliers pour supprimer le centre de nos ennuis.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Ne c** **ommence pas Antoine, je sais que c'est dangereux, mais il le faut. Tu t'occuperas bien de mon père en mon absence hein ?**

\- … **Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser y aller sans moi ? Tu te sens bien aujourd'hui ou ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas t'obliger à aller te battre contre ça sous prétexte que tu es mon chevalier protecteur.**

 **\- Et si j'ai juste envie de t'éviter de te faire brûler le cul ? »**

Un silence suivit la déclaration coupé par un fou rire venant des deux hommes. Antoine connaissait Mathieu depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et, même si au début de leur relation il était resté très à cheval sur les politesses, le prince avait fini par lui demander d'oublier les formalités lorsqu'ils étaient en privé. Ainsi, les années passant et leur amitié grandissante, ils avaient vite pris l'habitude de se parler de façon familière. Leur différence sociale ne se remarquait même plus.

 **« On est même pas sûr que ce soit un cracheur de feu.**

 **\- On verra bien. Tu sais à qui tu vas demander pour t'accompagner ?**

 **\- J'ai déjà quelques idées spécifiques mais je demanderais à tous les chevaliers que je croiserais. Plus on est nombreux, mieux c'est.**

 **\- Et si aucun ne répond à l'appel ?**

 **\- On avisera. »**

Le prince partit alors à la recherche de compagnons d'arme, accompagné d'Antoine. Ils demandèrent à près d'une vingtaine d'hommes, et il réussit à réunir suffisamment de chevalier pour recevoir l'accord de son père. Ils étaient tous des hommes prometteurs, ayant déjà combattus pour leur souverain, expérimentés et fidèles.

Ils étaient certes courageux et ils croyaient en leur prince, mais Mathieu n'était pas dupe. Un petit groupe de dix chevaliers contre un dragon adulte, c'était peu, voir même beaucoup trop peu. Il aurait préféré recevoir plus de réponses positives…

Il soupira en se couchant dans son duvet, plus tard dans la soirée en appréhendant le lendemain. Demain était peut-être son dernier jour sur terre, mais il se devait d'aller accomplir sa tâche, ou du moins essayer. Pour son royaume.

C'est avec une angoisse assumée qu'il s'endormit, craignant sans vraiment le vouloir la suite des événements.

 _~Le lendemain~_

Le soleil chaud d'été commençait juste à s'élever dans le ciel quand Mathieu et ses neufs compagnons d'armes montèrent sur leurs chevaux, prêt pour partir à la recherche de la créature. Le ciel était clément, idéal pour repérer une créature massive et ailée.

Le prince et son chevalier protecteur en première position, vite suivies par les autres hommes, s'élancèrent en dehors du château, avec l'espoir de le revoir un jour.

Après deux heures de routes qui semblaient bien trop courtes à la troupe, ils atteignirent un village qui semblait dévasté. Les maisons étaient détruites, et des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol, parfois à moitiés dévorés. Il ne semblait n'y avoir plus aucune trace de vie.

 **« Le dragon a encore frappé cette nuit…,** dit Mathieu, terrifié.

 **\- A seulement deux heures de Sommet !,** s'horrifia l'un des chevaliers, du nom de Daniel Esil. **A ce rythme-là, il va détruire la ville dans peu de temps !**

 **\- C'est pourquoi il faut le retrouver et en finir au plus vite avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes,** ajouta Antoine. »

Mathieu acquiesça et, après avoir pris une petite pause aux abords des ruines, ils reprirent la route, accélérant l'allure et épiant le moindre signe de mouvement dans le ciel.

Après seulement une dizaine de minute de course, un rugissement puissant atteignit les oreilles de la cavalerie. Chaque membre leva les yeux à la recherche de la source du bruit horrifique tout en préparant leurs arbalètes. Le dragon survolait la plaine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient planant paisiblement dans l'air.

 **« En joue !,** cria Mathieu en levant son épée. **Tirez ! »**

Une dizaine de carreaux d'arbalètes volèrent en direction de la créature maléfique, certains la manquant de peu et d'autre percutant ses écailles d'acier.

Le dragon se retourna vers eux, fou de rage. Il vit en ce petit groupe d'homme un nouveau plat de choix et il piqua à leur rencontre.

Plus de retour arrière, il était l'heure de combattre.

* * *

 _Et voilà, la base de l'histoire est posée ! La première fin arrive dans deux jours, pour le 14 février héhé._

 _Bon, vous l'aurez surement remarqué, le matoine n'est pas vraiment donné ici, et c'est volontaire. Tout simplement parce que la relation entre Mathieu et Antoine change selon les fins. Je veux dire que dans certaines, ils sont déjà en couple et pour d'autre, ils ne le sont pas. Vous comprendrez le moment voulu de toute manière ^^_

 _Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que cette mise en bouche vous plaît, rendez-vous dimanche et oubliez pas la petite (ou grande) review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! o/_


	2. Blue Dragon

_Helloooo ! Et voila la tant attendue première fin ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que vous a plu l'incipit !_

 _J'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !_

 _(Oui alors, je ne vais pas remettre le disclaimer et tout le tralala à chaque fin, sur la base j'estime que c'est suffisant x))_

* * *

 **Blue Dragon**

Le combat commençait déjà au désavantage de la cavalerie dès l'atterrissage du dragon. Il avait produit en touchant le sol une énorme onde électrique qui suffit à dresser les cheveux des hommes sur leur tête et à désarçonner les chevaux. Les cavaliers avaient beau tenter de calmer les animaux, rien n'y faisait, ils étaient obligés de mettre pied à terre.

La créature qui leur faisait face était plutôt fine et grande, aux écailles bleues électriques sur la majorité de son corps et des écailles massives ressemblant à des boucliers de couleur bleu pâle. Des cornes tordues surmontaient sa tête et sa colonne vertébrale était agrémentée de poils blancs bleutés. Elle observa le groupe qui s'amassait devant elle, avec un air dédaigneux et agacé.

Les chevaliers chargèrent en une seule masse piquante d'épées dirigées vers l'avant, prête à empaler le dragon à l'impact. Effrayé, celui-ci cracha un arc électrique en plein milieux de la charge, touchant et brûlant un chevalier par l'éclair central et paralysant quatre autres grâce à des éclairs secondaires. Les autres assaillants réussirent à toucher la bête de plein fouet, perçant la peau blindé des flancs et déchirant l'épiderme du museau.

Sous la douleur, la créature donna un violent coup de queue dans le tas, balayant ses adversaires avec facilité, et sauta sur les corps paralysés au sol pour tuer définitivement trois chevaliers d'un coup de croc. Mais il fut interrompu dans sa besogne par Daniel, qui s'était relevé et avait donné un coup violent sur l'une de ses pattes, déchirant son muscle et le faisant tomber au sol.

Dans un excès de rage, le monstre cracha un nouvel arc électrique et électrocuta sur le coup le jeune chevalier.

Mathieu se releva entre temps et profita de l'inattention de la créature pour enfoncer sa lame en plein milieu de son flan, créant une blessure profonde et irréversible. Le dragon n'avait plus aucune chance de survie, mais il n'était pas près de mourir sans emporter le plus d'humains possible dans sa tombe. Dans un dernier hurlement mêlé de douleur et de rage, dans un dernier souffle, il envoya une énorme onde de choc électrifié touchant tous les chevaliers autours, paralysant les plus proches. Mathieu se le prit en plein fouet, et tomba à la renverse, sans connaissance, des légers spasmes animant ses muscles endoloris.

Personne ne résista à l'attaque fatale, et tous tombèrent sous le choc, soit évanouis, soit paralysé. Antoine eut cependant de la chance : Il était assez éloigné de la créature et l'onde ne lui avait causé qu'une paralysie partielle de ses muscles. Avec toute la volonté du monde, il réussit à se relever avec difficulté et à rejoindre son prince, manquant de tomber à chaque pas. Il le tira dans une petite clairière, en sécurité et à l'ombre, avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés, inquiet de son état.

La première chose qui le frappa et qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens en analysant les dégâts qu'avait subis le corps de son Prince, fut l'absence de mouvement au niveau de son buste. Il ne respirait plus. Prit de panique, il commença appuyer à plusieurs reprises sur la poitrine du plus petit, cherchant à relancer les battements de son cœur.

 **« Oh nan nan nan nan ! T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! »**

Quelques secondes passèrent, le silence seulement brisé par les tentatives d'Antoine de réanimer Mathieu, sans réel succès.

Plus le temps passait, plus il désespérait, sentant son propre cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, jamais. Il était toute sa vie, s'il perdait la sienne, elle emporterait avec elle toute la raison de vivre du plus vieux, surtout depuis qu'ils partageaient un amour charnel et passioné. Il était hors de question qu'il le perde, il ne le supporterait pas.

Il continua donc ses mouvements de pression sur la poitrine de son protégé, inlassablement, pratiquant de temps en temps la bouche à bouche… Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître alors qu'il perdait doucement espoir.

Soudainement, une inspiration puissante se fit entendre alors que Mathieu reprenait son souffle. Son cœur battait à nouveau normalement, bien qu'un peu faiblement le temps qu'il reprenne de sa vigueur.

Soulagé comme jamais, Antoine sauta sur son aimé, fou de joie.

 **« Mathieu ! Tu es vivant ! Me refais plus jamais une frousse pareille ! »**

Il l'embrassa a pleine bouche, bien qu'avec douceur, encadrant le visage du Prince par ses mains. Ce dernier rendit le baiser amoureusement, se remettant doucement de son aller et retour aux portes de la mort. L'échange se prolongea un moment, rassurant les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient cru perdre la vie, dans deux sens différents du terme. Ils finirent par se séparer alors que le manque d'oxygène se faisait sentir.

 **« L-le dragon est mort ?** , demanda finalement Mathieu en observant autour de lui.

 **\- Oui, ton coup d'épée lui a retiré la vie. Nous avons réussi, il est temps de rentrer au château** , répondit le chevalier-servant en se relevant.

 **\- Et les autres chevaliers ?** On ne va pas les laisser ici !

 **\- On ne peut pas les prendre avec nous…** **Je ne sais même pas si on aura un cheval pour nous alors…**

 **\- Mmh…**

 **\- Aller, faut y aller.**

 **\- Oui… An-Antoine !**

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il ?**

 **\- Je-J'arrive plus à bouger mes jambes ! »**

Paniqué, Mathieu tenta désespérément de déplacer ses jambes, les touchant de ses mains en essayant de les contrôler, mais rien n'y fit. Il se rendit même compte qu'il ne ressentait plus rien en les palpant, rendant sa panique plus intense.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi je les sens plus ?! Je-**

 **\- Wow wow, calmes-toi Mathieu ! »**

Antoine prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le rassurant comme le pouvait en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille.

 **« C'est sans doute sans importance tu sais… C'est surement un contre coup de ton choc de tout à l'heure, ce n'est probablement que passager. »**

Il prit donc quelques instants à le bercer pour le rassurer. Il ne croyait pas lui-même en ses mots, mais il fallait qu'il calme le prince avant qu'il ne fasse une crise de panique. Il voulait croire que ses inquiétudes pour sa santé ne soient pas fondées, mais il craignait de se faire des espoirs faussés.

Après quelques instants, Mathieu finit par croire aux dires de son compagnon et se calma, entourant ses bras autour de son cou comme s'il était sa seule accroche à la vie.

 **« Je vais partir quelques temps pour essayer de retrouver un cheval. Je reviens vite,** murmura doucement le protecteur. »

Le châtain acquiesça en le relâchant, lui permettant de se relever. Il se coucha dans l'herbe en observant le ciel, tentant d'oublier le mal qui enveloppait ses jambes. Il priait les dieux de changer leur décision quant à son sort, de lui permettre de marcher à nouveau une fois remit du combat.

Antoine s'éloigna de la petite clairière pour partir du côté où les chevaux avaient fuis. Peu d'espoir d'en retrouver un accompagnait son esprit, mais un énorme sourire de soulagement naquit lorsqu'il vit quand même l'un des animaux recherchés près d'un arbre. Celui-ci avait accroché ses reines à une branche durant sa course, l'empêchant de fuir plus loin. Le brun s'approcha de lui doucement pour le calmer alors qu'il s'affolait encore, effrayé. Il réussit à attraper ses reines et à l'apaiser, lui donnant quelques caresses sur son museau.

Il monta sur son dos et galopa rapidement pour retourner auprès de son prince. Il mit pied à terre et prit le plus petit dans ses bras pour le poser sur la selle de l'animal avant de s'installer derrière lui, le tenant fermement au niveau du torse. Il donna un coup dans le flan du cheval et il partit au galop en direction du château, sans un regard en arrière. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des autres chevaliers, un autre groupe sera envoyé pour récupérer les corps et les survivants.

Ils galopèrent le plus vite possible, Antoine voulant offrir à son aimé des soins au plus vite. Ce dernier s'endormit d'ailleurs contre lui, épuisé par toutes ses émotions, s'accrochant délicatement à son t-shirt dans son sommeil.

A leur retour au château, le roi se précipita vers son fils, inquiet.

 **« Vous êtes les seuls survivant ?,** demanda-t-il, horrifié.

 **\- Je… Je ne sais pas, il faut envoyer une équipe pour sauver les survivants et récupérer les corps des défunts** , répondit Mathieu, réveillé depuis leur entré dans Sommet.

 **\- Oui oui… ! Je m'en vais donner l'ordre immédiatement… Descends de cheval et rentre dans ta chambré, des infirmières t'y attendent pour soigner tes potentiels blessures. De même pour vous Daniel.**

 **\- Je crains devoir accompagner le Prince monseigneur…** »

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, Antoine descendit de cheval et envoya un regard interrogatif au châtain. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, honteux de ne plus pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

 **« Qu'y-a-t-il ?,** demanda Henri, inquiété par le déroulement de la conversation.

 **\- Je… Je ne peux plus marcher père…**

 **\- Quoi… ?**

 **\- Le dragon que nous avons croisé était une créature de foudre. J'ai failli perdre la vie en recevant un violent coup électrique, mais Antoine a réussi à me sauver. Cependant, je n'arrive plus à bouger ou ne serait-ce que sentir mes jambes… »**

Le roi fut choqué par cette déclaration. Il ne sut quoi répondre et Antoine se permit de se proposer pour emmener Mathieu dans sa chambre. Henri acquiesça avant de s'éloigner pour donner l'ordre à une dizaine de chevalier d'aller sur les lieux du combat et sauver les potentiels survivants.

Le chevalier protecteur aida Mathieu à descendre de cheval en le prenant dans ses bras, et il s'activa à l'emmener rapidement dans sa chambré, évitant le plus possible de croiser des nobles de la cours, ne voulant pas attiser la honte de son compagnon.

Une fois déposé sur son lit, le prince fut immédiatement pris en charge par les médecins et les infirmières. Antoine fut sorti de la salle et il se rendit dans sa propre chambré pour recevoir les soins à son tour.

…

Le lendemain, le chevalier protecteur se réveilla, en forme et ses blessures bandées. A peine fut-il debout qu'il se précipita dans la chambre de son compagnon, craignant le verdict de sa blessure aux jambes. Il rentra après avoir reçu l'autorisation et se retrouva devant un Prince complètement dévasté.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ?!,** demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. »

Un médecin encore dans la salle prit la parole, partageant la détresse du plus jeune.

 **« Nous avons examiné le problème et il se trouve que notre Prince soit paralysé du bas de son corps.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **-Le souffle électrique a du endommager son système nerveux. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire.**

 **\- Mais… Comment je vais faire pour gouverner si je ne peux plus me déplacer ?!,** éclata Mathieu au bord de la crise de larmes. »

Antoine envoya un regard qui demandait au médecin de sortir puis il regarda à nouveau son compagnon. Une fois seul, il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, prenant une voix douce.

 **« Hé… Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution d'accord ?**

 **\- Mais je ne suis plus digne du trône !**

 **\- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose !**

 **\- Je ne pourrais même plus combattre…**

 **\- Chéri…**

 **\- Je vais devenir un bon a rien…**

 **\- Mathieu.**

 **\- Je sers plus à rien**

 **\- Mathieu !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Calmes-toi et respire calmement. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer. On trouvera une solution. Ne te sens pas coupable pour ça, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute ! On a encore un peu de temps avant que tu ne montes sur le trône, on trouvera quelque chose pour que tu ne sois plus handicapé par tes jambes.**

\- …

 **\- Ca va aller d'accord ?**

 **\- Moui… »**

Antoine prit doucement son prince dans les bras, voulant le rassurer tendrement en attendant que sa crise passe. Une fois le châtain redevenu calme, il lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

 **« Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi Antoine. »**

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, se rassurant mutuellement sur leur avenir incertain. Ils avaient tous deux peur de l'avenir du châtain, mais il fallait garder espoir. La vie continuait pour eux, alors que bien d'autre, chevaliers comme civils, l'avaient perdu prématurément. Et surtout, ils la continuaient à deux. Et cela pour eux, ça n'avait pas de prix. Il était prêt à tout surmonter pour l'autre.

 **Fin de la happy End relative**

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? Dites le moi en review ! :3_

 _La première happy end est donc passé (pas très joyeuse certes, mais au moins ils sont revenu vivant et ensemble non ? héhé, j'aime quand c'est pas tout à fait joyeux), qu'elle sera la prochaine ? Vous verrez bien ! Dans deux jours héhé !_

 _A la prochaine o/_


	3. Green Dragon

_Coucouuuuuu ! Et voila la seconde fiiiin ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire tout autant que la première ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Green Dragon**

Le dragon fonça vers son nouveau repas, prenant une vitesse inquiétante. Au dernier moment, il déplia ses ailes pour reprendre de la stabilité dans son vol, et alors qu'il survolait ses adversaires, il cracha une gerbe de feu, enflammant deux d'entre eux, qui ne survécurent pas.

Il reprit de la hauteur en quelques battements d'ailes, et se prépara à un nouvel assaut.

 **« Tirez** !, cria une nouvelle fois le prince. »

Une nouvelle vague de carreau foncèrent vers la créature et cette fois, deux touchèrent et blessèrent leur cible. Une écaille fut délogé pour laisser passer l'un deux, pénétrant la peau et les chaires, et l'une des ailes fut déchiré par le second. Déstabilisé et blessé, le dragon s'écrasa au sol dans un grognement de douleur. Les chevaliers en profitèrent pour foncer dans le tas, avec pour seul objectif de percer son armure d'écailles et d'éradiquer la vie du monstre.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs muni d'écailles vertes sombres aux reflets d'or, ainsi que des cornes droites, longues et fines sur le haut du crâne. Des petites piques agrémentaient son cou et son dos le long de la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à atteindre le bout de la queue qui se terminait en pointe de flèche. Une toute petite corne surmontait son museau et ses dents étaient longues et tranchantes.

Des premiers coups furent portés, blessant l'animal monstrueux de toutes parts. Dans une tentative désespéré de sortir du pétrin, ce dernier souffla un nouveau crachat de flamme, mais les hommes, prévoyants, s'attendaient à cette attaque et ils purent l'esquiver aisément.

L'un d'eux planta son arme dans l'œil de la créature, le crevant sur le coup, mais il se prit un violent coup de griffe rageur en représailles. Un autre tomba de son cheval alors que le Dragon tuait l'animal d'un coup de crocs, puis fut tué lorsque son adversaire se désintéressa de son destrier.

Daniel s'élança alors pour donner un coup d'épée dans l'une des cuisses de la créature qu'il toucha et perça efficacement.

Le Dragon hurla de douleur et dans un esprit de vengeance, il donna un violent coup de cornes qui blessa et tua trois chevaliers qui se retrouvèrent au sol sans bouger.

Antoine se recula un peu pour analyser la situation. Ils n'étaient plus que trois contre leur adversaire après seulement quelques minutes de combat. Plus le temps passait, plus il redoutait une défaite et une mort certaine.

Mais alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, le dragon s'écroula de fatigue… Sur Daniel qui ne put esquiver le mouvement. Mathieu asséna un ultime coup de lame, transperçant la poitrine du monstre. Le combat était fini… Enfin…

La créature cracha une nouvelle boule de feu en direction de Mathieu pour essayer l'emporter avec elle dans la mort, mais il réussit à l'esquiver de justesse. Cependant, l'attaque toucha une autre personne…

 **« Antoine !,** hurla Mathieu, paniqué, descendant de son destrier et courant vers son chevalier protecteur qui se retrouvait maintenant au sol. »

Il tomba à genou à ses côtés, éteignant comme il le pouvait les quelques flammes qui brulaient encore les vêtements à présent en lambeaux du chevelu.

Celui-ci était toujours éveillé, bien qu'il respirait faiblement, brûlé de toute part. Il grimaçait sous la douleur, mais ne laissait sortir aucun son provenant de sa gorge, ne voulant pas bouger un seul de ses muscles pour limiter sa souffrance.

Mathieu n'aurait jamais cru voir pareil horreur dans sa vie. Voir Antoine –son Antoine- souffrir ainsi était au-dessus de ses forces, et il avait du mal à garder contenance.

 **« Oh bordel Antoine, j'suis désolé ! J'vais te ramener au château, ça va aller ! »**

Sur ses mots, il siffla pour appeler son cheval qui galopa vers lui, puis il se releva, examinant la situation. Son ami ne pouvait pas cavaler seul, il allait devoir le prendre sur son cheval et l'emmener avec lui. Mais il était trop lourd, il n'arriverait pas à le mettre sur le dos de son destrier.

Désespéré, il tenta doucement de plier les pattes avant de l'animal pour l'inciter à se coucher et il constata avec soulagement que son idée avait du bon. Avec quelques difficultés, il prit Antoine par les aisselles et le hissa sur le dos du cheval à présent accessible. Il essaya d'ignorer les gémissements et grognement de douleur du brun, alors qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer. En un coup de talon, il ordonna à l'animal de se relever et à partir eu galop en direction de Sommet.

Durant tout le long du trajet, Mathieu maintenu Antoine contre son torse, la tête de celui-ci sur son épaule et l'une de ses propres mains contre sa poitrine. Il faisait attention à chaque instant de la fréquence de ses battements de cœurs et au souffle chaud qui s'épanouissait sur sa peau. Il avait peur. Peur de le perdre. Pas comme un Prince qui avait peur de perdre un chevalier-protecteur ou même un ami. C'était bien plus profond que ça.

Il resserra sa prise sur son camarade alors que la ville se dessinait à l'horizon. Ils étaient presque arrivés… Presque…

 **« Mathieu… »**

La voix d'Antoine se faisait lente, faible, meurtri… Rien de plus angoissant pour le jeune Prince.

 **« Ne parle pas, ça t'affaiblit.**

 **\- Faut que… Je te dise… »**

Son pouls se faisait plus lent à chaque minute.

 **« J-j'aurai aimé te le dire dans d'autre circonstances…**

 **\- Alors ne dis rien, tu en auras l'occasion lorsqu'on sera arrivé.**

 **\- Je m'en vais Mathieu… Il… Il est trop tard…**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! »**

Les portes de Sommet étaient bientôt atteintes.

 **« Pardonne-moi… De partir comme ça... Mais faut que je te dise… Que j'éprouve bien plus que de l'amitié à ton égard… »**

Son souffle s'amenuisait.

 **« Je t'aime Mathieu… »**

Il ferma les yeux, évanouit par le manque d'oxygène. Chamboulé, le châtain obligea son cheval à accélérer sa course alors qu'ils entraient dans la ville, atteignant le château le plus vite possible.

Les larmes aux yeux, il ordonna à des gardes qui venaient l'accueillir d'amener Antoine dans ses quartiers et de trouver un médecin le plus vite possible.

Les minutes qui passèrent après la prise en mains du chevalier protecteur étaient semblables à des heures à ses yeux. Il envoyait balader quiconque venait lui parler et s'assurer que lui-même allait bien. Il n'avait cure de leur inquiétude, il ne se préoccupait que de la santé de son ami. Il fit donc les cents pas dans le couloir, en attente que les personnes chargés de s'occuper du chevelu ne viennent le voir.

Pendant son attente, le roi Henri vint le retrouver, la nouvelle que son fils était revenu de bataille lui étant parvenu quelques temps plus tôt. Il enlaça son fils sans plus de cérémonie, soulagé qu'il soit toujours en vie.

 **« Tu es revenu seul ?,** demanda-t-il, tout de même inquiet pour la santé de ses chevalier.

 **\- Non, je suis revenu avec Antoine, mais il a été gravement touché. J'attends qu'on me dise des nouvelles de sa santé.**

 **\- C'est tout ?**

 **\- Oui malheureusement. Je ne sais pas s'il y a d'autre survivant, j'ai dû partir en hâte vers le château avant de vérifier.**

 **\- C'est assez irresponsable !**

 **\- Je voulais m'assurer qu'au moins l'un d'eux survive en l'emmenant au plus vite au château. Je n'avais pas le temps de rassembler les chevaux qui s'était dispersés et de mettre en selle le corps de chaque chevalier.**

 **\- Bon, je comprends… J'enverrai d'autre chevalier à leur recherche alors. Au moins pour récupérer leurs corps. Ils méritent un hommage digne de ce nom.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec vous père. »**

La conversation fut coupé par la porte de la chambré d'Antoine qui s'ouvrit sur le médecin. Le roi repartit en direction de la cours pour donner ses ordres, laissant Mathieu seul devant la réalité.

 **« Je suis navré mon prince. Il n'a pas survécu. »**

L'information arriva au châtain comme un coup de poignard. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il repoussa l'homme de l'entrée pour rejoindre le chevet d'Antoine, et le reste de l'équipe de soin sortit de la salle pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

S'il n'avait pas été autant brûlé, le tain d'Antoine aurait été livide. Ses paupières fermées cachaient surement des yeux vides d'étincelle, et sa poitrine qui ne se soulevait plus protégeait probablement un cœur sans vie.

Mathieu tiqua quelques secondes avant d'éclater en sanglot, se sentant terriblement vide et seul. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Il avait toujours été là pour lui, toujours attentionné, attentif… Il avait été le meilleur ami du Prince et… Et celui-ci aurait voulu que leur relation aille un peu plus loin… Cela faisait quelques semaines voir quelques mois qu'il trainait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers son chevalier protecteur… Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui en parler. Peur d'un refus sans doute, mais aussi peur de ce que leur relation aurait pu donner… Rien ne permettait au Prince et son « servant » de partager la même couche. Une relation secrète ne l'aurait pas réellement rendu heureux également. Alors il avait voulu attendre de monter sur le trône pour se permettre une telle déclaration, et peu importe le regard des nobles de la cours. Mais il était trop tard à présent. Antoine n'était plus. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de lui avouer ses sentiments après sa déclaration. Il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire qu'il ressentait la même chose, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser, de ne faire plus qu'un avec leurs corps… Il était anéantit.

Il prit la main froide de son aimé dans la sienne, les larmes perlant toujours sur ses joues.

Lui qui pensait avoir trouvé un avenir niveau amour voir même mariage… Sa chute n'en fut que bien plus douloureuse. Dans une dernière parole envers si aimé qu'il espérait qu'il l'entendrait de là-haut, il lui chuchota tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

 **« Moi aussi je t'aime, Antoine. »**

 **Fin de la permière Bad End**

* * *

 _Et voici la toute première bad end de cette histoire ! Non, je ne suis pas très sympathiques pour ce genre de fin, je vous l'accorde. Mais j'adore ça._

 _J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ! Surtout n'oubliez pas la review ! C'est important de recevoir les retours !_

 _Rendez-vous dans deux jours pour la troisième fin !_


	4. Black Dragon

_Heeey ! La troisième et avant dernière fin ! C'est la plus courte des quatre, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Black Dragon**

Le dragon piquait vers eux avec une vitesse hallucinante. Le calme parmi les rangs commençait à défaillir mais Mathieu reprit les reines.

 **« Tirez !,** cria-t-il une nouvelle fois. »

Les chevaliers répondirent à l'appel et une nouvelle dizaine de carreaux volèrent vers la créature. Plusieurs touchèrent leur cible sans la blesser, mais deux d'entre eux déchirèrent la membrane de l'une des ailes. Le dragon hurla de rage alors qu'il tombait et s'écrasait sur le sol.

Les assaillants purent enfin le voir plus en détails. Il était plutôt petit pour un dragon, possédait des écailles aussi noires que la nuit, des ailes immenses, des dents de platines et des yeux perçants, sa queue était longue et se terminait par une flamme bleue et violette.

A peine s'était-il écroulé au sol qu'il se remit sur ses pattes, déterminé à faire de ce groupe arrogant son repas. Ce dernier fonça vers lui, épées levées, prêt à l'embrocher dès la première occasion. Mais la créature ne le voyait pas comme ça. Elle crachat une boule de feu bleue et puissante vers la cavalerie et trois chevaliers furent touchés, les renversant de leurs chevaux. Ils ne se relevèrent pas.

Le prince et les autres n'y firent pas attention, beaucoup trop occupés à viser une partie du monstre, mais Antoine fut un peu plus chamboulé et déstabilisé. Pour la première fois depuis une bonne paire d'année, il avait peur. Pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle de Mathieu. La boule de plasma, il aurait très bien pu faire partie des morts qu'elle avait engendré. Et il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Après tout, il était à la fois toute sa vie « professionnelle » mais aussi sa vie sentimentale depuis quelques années.

Il allait devoir être bien plus vigilant aujourd'hui que n'importe quel autre jour.

Le groupe arriva rapidement en contact avec la créature. Les coups d'épées se firent nombreux, entaillant le bouclier d'écaille du dragon. Mais celui-ci ripostait avec rapidité et puissance, malgré sa petite taille. Il réussit à faire tomber plusieurs chevaliers de leurs chevaux, les griffant profondément de la tête au pied. Il hurla une nouvelle fois de rage lorsque l'épée de Daniel s'enfonça dans l'une de ses pattes, et il le balaya dans un violent coup d'aile, l'assommant à moitié.

Les chevaux finirent par paniquer au cri du dragon. Ils avaient certes étaient entraînés pour la guerre, mais il ne fallait pas espérer qu'ils restent calmes longtemps devant un tel ennemi. Ils se cabrèrent, hennirent de terreur, obligeant les cavaliers à mettre pied à terre.

Le dragon profita de cet instant de panique pour s'avancer vers Daniel, toujours au sol et sans défense. Il leva une patte pour le tuer définitivement mais il fut interrompu par Antoine qui lui donna un coup d'épée dans la mâchoire en lui coupant une bonne partie de sa peau.

 **« Mettez-vous à l'abri et revenez dès que vous pouvez à nouveau combattre !** , cria-t-il à l'adresse du chevalier désarçonné. »

Il ne fit ensuite pas plus attention à ce que son camarade faisait, beaucoup trop occupé à esquiver les coups du dragon qui l'avait pris pour cible, ayant maintenant un différend à régler.

 **« Laisse-le tranquille sale bête ! »**

Mathieu revient à l'assaut, accompagné de deux chevaliers encore apte à combattre. De nouveaux coups furent portés, sauvant surement le chevalier protecteur qui avait commencé à perdre du terrain. Les deux autres cavaliers furent mis hors combat, tué ou assommés, et il ne resta plus que le Prince et Antoine contre le dragon. Ils étaient tous trois fatigués et blessés mais la bataille n'était pas terminée.

Antoine attaqua le premier, visant les yeux de la créature, mais celle-ci baissa la tête et lui donna un coup de corne, ne recevant ainsi qu'une coupure sur le haut du crâne. Le jeune homme à présent au sol, se détourna vers le Prince qui commençait doucement à paniquer en le voyant au sol. Le dragon sauta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors et le plaqua au sol, l'épée volant un peu plus loin. Mathieu poussa un cri de douleur alors que les griffes s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire. Il tenta de se défaire, mais le poids de la bête était trop conséquente, il commençait même à étouffer. Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la panique lorsqu'il vit la gueule du dragon s'ouvrir et sa gorge devenir bleu. Il allait mourir. Il avait échoué.

La boule de feu bleue partit mais s'écrasa sur le tronc d'un arbre non loin de là. Le dragon noir cria une dernière fois dans un hurlement qui déchirait les tympans, s'écroulant sur le sol en libérant Mathieu se son étreinte. Il eut un dernier spasme avant de ne plus bouger, sans vie.

Antoine retira son épée de son flan, et se précipita vers son Prince.

 **« Math' ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Je-je… Oui, ça va. »**

Le châtain était horriblement pâle et tremblant. Il avait du mal à se remettre de cette expérience plus que traumatisante. Il se redressa difficilement en se tenant la tête, grimaçant à la douleur que ses griffures lui procuraient. Il était en vie. Le dragon était mort. Le royaume était sauvé.

 **« On a réussi !** , cria de soulagement Antoine en voyant son compagnon en plutôt bonne santé. »

Fou de joie, il prit sans ses mains le visage du plus petit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'ordinaire, il ne se laissait pas aller à ce genre de pulsion, il gardait toujours cela lorsque qu'il était sûr d'être seul à seul avec son copain, mais là il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Au diable les chevaliers qui étaient susceptible de les surprendre !

Mathieu lui rendit d'ailleurs son baiser en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, mais il le brisa bien vite, craignant un peu plus le regard des autres.

Avec l'aide du brun, il se releva en essayant d'ignorer la douleur et regarda autours de lui. Daniel se remettait doucement du choc ainsi que deux autres chevaliers, mais les autres ne semblaient plus bouger. Il était l'heure de rentrer chez eux.

Antoine partit à la recherche de chevaux qui ne se seraient pas enfuis trop loin, étant le plus apte à marcher, et revint rapidement avec trois chevaux. Il allait falloir se serrer, mais peu importait aux combattants. Ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : rentrer.

Le voyage de retours se fit dans un silence presque religieux, en hommage aux hommes morts pour leur royaume. Mathieu s'était serré contre Antoine qui avait pris les reines à sa place, somnolant un peu.

Leur retour au château fut chaleureux et joyeux. Les blessés furent pris en charge rapidement et Antoine s'occupa de faire le rapport au roi. Un groupe d'homme fut envoyé pour récupérer le corps des morts et peut être les deniers survivant qui n'avaient pas pu revenir avec les autres, toujours évanouis.

Le chevalier protecteur put ensuite retourner auprès du Prince pour la nuit, lui annonçant qu'une fête en son honneur et celui des chevaliers sera prévu lorsqu'ils seront à nouveau en état de marcher. Il en profita également pour embrasser une nouvelle fois son aimé, heureux d'être à ses côtés une nuit de plus. Il aurait bien voulu aller plus loin, mais les blessures qui abîmaient la peau du Prince l'en dissuada rapidement, surtout que celui-ci lui envoyait un regard noir quand il essayait quoi que ce soit.

Les jours suivants, la vie reprit son court et le Prince fut acclamé en héro, sauveur du royaume, au plus grand bonheur de son petit ami et de son père. Son avenir en tant que souverain semblait prometteur.

 **Fin de la happy end.**

* * *

 _Hop, une nouvelle fin de terminé ! C'est celle que j'apprécie moins personnellement, étant une happy end toute joyeuse et sans accros, je trouve ça moins intéressant, mais il le fallait bien ! Vous aurez donc surement compris quelle sera la dernière fin. Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin à mon goût. Rendez-vous samedi pour la découvrir !_

 _N'oubliez pas la review, même si elle ne contiendrait qu'un mot ! C'est toujours agréable d'en recevoir, des constructives ou non !_


	5. White Dragon

_Dernière fin de mon OS alternatif o/ Ma préférée. Bonne lecture o/_

* * *

 **White Dragon**

Le dragon fonça vers le sol en crachant une multitude de cristaux de glace vers les chevaliers, en touchant un en plein cœur et le tuant sur le coup. Sans même prendre le temps d'effectuer un deuxième assaut par les airs, il atterrit violemment sur le sol, le faisant trembler sous la force de l'impact et obligeant certains de ses adversaires à tomber au sol.

La créature était plutôt grande, de couleur blanche aux reflets rosés éclatants. De nombreuses cornes semblables à des cônes de glaces garnissaient sa mâchoire, son crâne et sa colonne vertébrale. Sa queue se terminait en une multitude de pointe plus aiguisées les unes que les autres et ses ailes immense reflétaient avec perfection la lumière du soleil.

Les chevaliers toujours en selle, s'élancèrent en direction de l'animal pour commencer le combat. Plusieurs lames entrèrent en collision avec les écailles, les fracturant et pénétrant parfois la chair. Mais leur début d'avantage vola en éclat alors que le dragon repoussa chacun de ses assaillants en un violent coup d'aile, les envoyant tous au sol, eux ainsi que leurs chevaux.

Il profita de ce moment tranquille pour s'attaquer à deux chevaliers au sol, perçant leurs amures de ses griffes et écrasant leurs têtes de ses mâchoires, sans aucune once de pitié.

Les autres se relevèrent le plus vite possible pour retourner à l'attaque, mais le monstre ne le vit pas de cette façon. Il leur cracha un souffle glacial vers eux, gelant deux d'entre eux qui tombèrent au sol, inerte. Mais alors qu'il allait souffler un nouveau vent de gèle, Mathieu put l'attaquer sur le côté sans être remarqué, et il planta son épée en plein cœur, s'éclaboussant d'un peu de sang.

Le dragon hurla de douleur avant de s'écrouler et de relever les yeux vers son agresseur, lui lançant un regard des plus haineux.

 **« Vous allez regretter votre acte, Sommet. »**

Mathieu fut surpris d'entendre le dragon prendre ainsi la parole. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il avait une voix rocailleuse, mais surtout… Féminine.

Il ne fit cependant pas plus attention à la gravité de cette réplique, se contentant de répondre d'un ton neutre ou peut-être un peu haineux.

 **« Vous méritez ce qui vous arrive. Vous ne ferez plus aucun mal à quiconque.**

 **\- Vous les humains, vous ne pensez qu'à ce qui vous intéresse sans chercher à comprendre ce qui vous entourent. »**

Le châtain tiqua une seconde. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

 **« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. On tue ce qui met en péril la vie d'autrui. Ce n'est que justice.**

 **\- Alors ce ne sera que justice de vous condamner comme vous avez condamné ma progéniture. »**

Le Prince ne put en apprendre plus, le dernier souffle de la dragonne s'estompant dans l'air, emporté par le vent. Un souffle étrangement froid et… Qui semblait laisser dernière lui une température soudainement plus basse.

Mathieu resta abasourdit pendant quelques secondes après les paroles de la défunte. Il comprenait tout doucement les raisons de ses actes. Elle était maman. Un bébé à nourrir… Il avait suffisamment étudié les livres de la bibliothèque du château pour savoir que ce genre d'évènement était rare, étant donné que la race des dragons commençait à se perdre avec le temps. Tuer un dragonneau, directement ou non, pouvait rendre la mère très agressive, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais été. Ses paroles étaient donc à prendre au pied de la lettre ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps dans ses pensées, Antoine le rejoignant en lui criant toute sa joie produite par la victoire.

 **« On a réussi Mathieu ! Le Royaume est sauvé ! »**

Sans plus de retenu, il l'enlaça amoureusement, heureux que le combat soit enfin terminé et que sa moitié soit toujours vivante. Etant en couple avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines à présent, la plus grande crainte qu'avait Antoine durant le combat était de le perdre. Mais ils étaient tous les deux en vie, et c'était pour lui le plus grand soulagement qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Le prince lui rendit son étreinte avec tout autant de soulagement, bien que sa joie soit limitée par les dernières paroles de la dragonne.

 **« Mon Seigneur ! Nous devrions rentrer pour soigner au plus vite les blessés,** intervint Daniel en rassemblant les chevaux avec ses autres camarades. »

Mathieu acquiesça en s'éloignant d'Antoine et récupérant son propre destrier. Plus tôt ils seront rentrés, mieux ce sera.

Chaque chevalier encore en état de cavaler prit un blessé ou un mort avec lui, avant de partir en direction du château.

Le voyage se fit en silence, un peu lourd par la perte de trois hommes courageux et humbles, mais les cœurs étaient tout de même soulagés que le combat soit terminé et que les pertes soient légères.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite et furent accueillit en héro dans la cours du château. Le roi lui-même sortit de la bâtisse pour constater le retour victorieux de son fils et de ses camarades.

Les deux hommes gelés par le souffle de glace de la créature furent pris dans des salles au calme pour être auscultés et soignés, et les autres furent examinés rapidement, directement à leur retour. Il n'y avait seulement que quelques cas d'égratignures et de côtes cassées, rien de bien grave pour un retour d'un combat de dragon. Les morts quant à eux, furent emmenés à part, attendant d'être enterrés avec tous les hommages qu'ils méritaient.

Un banquet fut dressé le soir même, à la gloire des chevaliers et du Prince qui annonçait être un souverain bon et fort. La fête fut intense et joyeuse, ravivant les cœurs des nobles qui avaient été assombris par la destruction des villages éloignés.

Mathieu prit cependant congé, sortant quelques temps à l'extérieur sur un balcon pour profiter de l'air frais de la nuit, loin du bruit. Il observa quelques temps les étoiles, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait bien.

Deux bras entourèrent soudainement sa taille, le faisant sursauter brièvement avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse.

 **« Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi Daniel ?**

 **\- Tu sais bien que non Sommet. »**

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, contemplant les environs assombris par le manteau noir qu'offrait la nuit. Mais le silence ne dura pas bien longtemps, troublé par les exclamations se Mathieu alors que son chevalier protecteur lui offrait quelques doux baisers au creux de son cou.

 **« Antoineuh… Pas maintenant.**

 **\- Alleeeer ! On a failli crever aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Bah justement, ça m'a crevé.**

 **\- Pff. Petite nature.**

 **\- Mais va voir ailleurs si je ne te suffis pas !**

 **\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux voyons !**

\- … **Nan mais c'est sérieux mec ?**

 **\- Oui bon d'accord, j'arrête les vannes sur ta taille.**

 **\- Enfin une lueur de lucidité de ta part !**

 **\- La ferme. »**

Sur ses mots pleins de gentillesse, Antoine passa rapidement devant Mathieu et l'embrassa langoureusement, achevant définitivement le dialogue.

Un vent glacial passa rapidement.

Après quelques secondes d'échange amoureux, le couple se sépara pour retrouver leur souffle. Mathieu allait reprendre la parole quand quelque chose attira son attention derrière Antoine. Il se dégagea de ses bras pour avancer vers la barrière qui limitait le balcon, observant un peu mieux ce qu'il se déroulait devant le château.

Le ciel s'était soudainement obscurcit de nuages noirs, avec une rapidité sans nom, et ces nuages ne faisaient que se multiplier, couvrant bientôt la totalité du ciel visible.

 **« Qu'est-ce que… »**

Un flocon de neige descendit du ciel pour fondre lentement contre le sol du balcon, vite suivis par des dizaines puis des centaines d'autres. L'air frais devint glacial et le vent commença à se lever alors qu'il ne s'était manifesté que par quelques brises auparavant.

 **« De… De la neige ?!,** s'exclama Antoine en observant sa paume de main qui tenait un flocon qui commençait à fondre.

 **\- En plein été… »**

C'était impossible ! Il y avait quelques heures, l'air était doux et la météo clémente ! Que se passait-il ?! Puis soudainement, les paroles du dragon revinrent en mémoire du jeune prince.

 **« Oh merde… Vient vite Antoine ! Il faut prévenir mon père ! »**

Il partit en courant vers l'intérieur, suivit par son amant, et retrouva vite Henri qui festoyait toujours dans la salle des banquets.

 **« Père ! On a un gros problème !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Tu devrais t'amuser !**

 **\- Venez avec moi. »**

Sans plus de cérémonie, le châtain prit la main du roi et l'emmena rapidement à l'extérieur ou une tempête de neige s'amorçait, laissant Antoine derrière lui.

 **« Au nom des dieux… Que se passe-t-il ?!**

 **\- Je… Je crois savoir. »**

Mathieu s'activa à raconter toute la bataille en s'attardant sur les paroles de la dragonne, à moitié terrifié en comprenant ce que ses paroles signifiaient.

 **« Je crois qu'elle nous a jeté une malédiction…**

 **\- Oh non… »**

Le duo rentra à nouveau à l'intérieur, horrifié. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon...

Mathieu décida d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque du château après avoir récupéré le chevelu, souhaitant avoir de l'aide dans ses recherches. Il lui expliqua la situation puis ils partirent à la recherche d'un quelconque livre qui pourrait les aider. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour contrer la malédiction ! Sinon le royaume allait mourir sous le froid et toutes les conséquences qu'il engendrerait ! Mais ils eurent beau s'y attarder toute la nuit, ils ne trouvèrent rien de bien intéressant. Cependant, alors que le matin s'annonçait bien que le ciel restait sombre, Antoine s'écria enfin, victorieux.

 **« J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »**

Mathieu se précipita vers lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

 _Un dragon est une créature juste, bien qu'il ait sa propre vision de la justice. Si bien qu'il peut se montrer bien plus dangereux s'il est victime d'une injustice. Souvent, il se vengera par une malédiction plus ou moins dangereuse selon la puissance du dragon et de sa race. Si vous êtes victime d'un mauvais sort tel que celui-ci et que vous souhaitez vous en débarrasser, il vous faut absolument retrouver le dragon et trouver un compromis avec lui pour qu'il retire lui-même son mauvais sort. Si le dialogue n'aboutit pas, ou si le dragon est introuvable, rien ne pourra retirer la malédiction._

 **« Dis- moi que c'est pas vrai…,** murmura Mathieu avec désespoir. »

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre. La dragonne était morte. En la tuant, il avait condamné son royaume à un hiver éternel car oui, il était certain que cette neige allait durer indéfiniment.

 **« J'ai vraiment été stupide sur ce coup là !**

 **\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…**

 **\- J'aurais dû me renseigner avant de partir ! Enfin je ne sais pas… Rah ce n'est pas vrai ! »**

Mathieu s'arracha quelques cheveux sous sa frustration et sa colère envers lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas accepter le sort funeste qu'allait subir ses terres.

Le chevelu le prit doucement dans ses bras, la mine triste, comprenant son ressentit. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment, redoutant la suite des évènements, souhaitant se rassurer l'un l'autre bien que l'espoir disparaissait peu à peu de leurs cœurs.

Ils finirent par tenir informé le roi quelques temps plus tard, qui fut anéanti par cette nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Les jours qui suivirent, Henri fit tout son possible pour trouver une solution au problème, mais rien ne venait. La neige continuait de tomber, engloutissant les rues, les arbres, les plaines, les villes et villages, les champs… Le château… Les habitants commencèrent à migrer vers le royaume de Plectrum, dont la vie et la météo semblait plus clémente.

Les autres qui n'avaient pas les moyens, la santé, ou l'envie de partir du royaume d'Ellsellgé, était condamné à une mort certaine. Les cultures et le bétail moururent, des maladies graves naquirent en contrepartie… La population fut décimée. Les réserves du château furent vites engloutis et les nobles qui étaient restés là-bas moururent à leur tour.

La famille royale resta fidèle à son royaume pendant plusieurs semaines, mais la famine se faisant sentir, elle voulut se délocaliser à son tour vers le royaume voisin. Cependant une maladie la frappa de plein fouet, emportant Henri très vite. Mathieu et Antoine durent prendre seuls la décision de partir, le chagrin leur enlevant le sourire, peut-être pour toujours. Ils abandonnèrent donc le royaume d'Ellsellgé à sa mort, main dans la main, espérant de tout cœur d'être accepté chez les Breut. Mais la maladie qui avait enlevé un père à un fils finit par frapper ce dernier qui ne put y survivre bien longtemps sans soin. Il partit donc rejoindre son père ainsi que toutes les personnes victimes du malheur du royaume dans les cieux, laissant un homme brisé, sans famille, amis et repères.

Antoine réussit finalement par rentrer dans Plectrum, seul et le cœur déchiré par toutes les pertes qu'il avait enduré. Il se demandait même s'il avait encore une raison de rester ici, sur terre. Plus rien ne l'attachait à la vie, à part la vie elle-même. Il allait peut-être prendre une décision décisive très bientôt… Juste… Juste un couteau et tout son malheur trouverait sa fin.

Finalement, la victoire ne leur avait jamais été accordée. La dragonne avait gagné depuis bien longtemps. Si ça avait été à refaire, il aurait préféré mourir au combat, aux côtés de son aimé, plutôt que de vivre en laissant un monde dévasté derrière lui. Mieux vaut mourir parmi les vivants que de vivre parmi les morts.

 **Fin de la seconde bad End**

* * *

 _Et voilaaa ! C'est terminé ! Alors, vous la trouvez comment cette fin ? Oui elle est triste, mais personnellement, je trouve que c'est la plus intéressante héhé._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ce concept d'OS à fin alternative vous a plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le faire même si ça m'a pris beaucoup de mon temps._

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, même si ça fait trois ans que cet écrit a été posté. Ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _D'ailleurs, j'aimerai savoir, quelle fin est votre préférée à vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a le plus plu ? Quel dragon vous préférez ? Je suis curieuse de savoir votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire :3_

 _Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfiction o/ (et pour ceux qui suivent « Ne m'abandonne pas », ne vous en fait pas, la suite arrivera un jour x))_


End file.
